Hymn, Aria, and Song
by GrimGrave
Summary: Requested by Schniedragon88. A short fluffy oneshot of the Maven of the Strings and the Hero of Time getting to know each other.


_Disclaimer: League of Legends and all associated characters belong to Riot Games. Legend of Zelda and all associated characters belong to Nintendo – GrimGrave does not own anything and makes no money out of writing fiction._

_Requested by Schniedragon88._

**Hymn, Aria, and Song**

The battle over Summoner's Rift had come to an end. It was silent; the chaotic noise of strife and death had finally vanished, leaving the Field of Justice peaceful for the time being.

The two teams that had battled it out were resting in their respective sides of the battlefield before transporting back to their homes. It wasn't the first time blood had been shed in this place, and it was far from the last; the people here had since way back been fighting over this place and many other battlefields like this. Nothing had ever changed.

What had changed, however, was a newcomer; a newcomer who didn't seem to be native to Valoran, or even this world. Garbed in green clothes and a green, pointed cap, he didn't appear as a warrior until his sword and shield helped turn the tide of the battles more often than not. And his name was-

"Link!" someone called out. "Great work out there!"

The young Hylian looked up at his teammate; a pink-haired woman with gargantuan hextech gauntlets exclaimed who was approaching the resting blonde. He smiled and nodded, gesturing a thumbs up.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" the pinkette – Vi, as he had come to learn – stated. "Oh well, not the first time I've worked with a mute." Link opened his mouth to protest but the Enforcer silenced him. "No need for force a reply, just give it your best the next time as well, got it?" She guffawed and waved goodbye before dissipating into light and leaving the Field of Justice.

The young blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ever since he had been approached that day by a young woman clad in robes, his days had been hectic and full of strife. This "League" apparently wanted his services, in exchange for benefits for his home world.

It still sounded preposterous to this day.

What amazed him even more were this world and the other "champions"; they all ranged from humans, to machines and odd-looking creatures that resembled nothing he had ever seen. Sometimes he fought alongside them, and in the next they were the enemy.

But what had really caught his attention was a champion whom he had never met before; with a strange instrument referred to as an "etwahl" and with long aqua hair that ended in golden strands, she was known as _Sona._

_The Maven of the Strings; _a woman without a voice but plays music that moves your soul. She was currently sitting on the other side of their team's base, absentmindedly plucking strings.

And even then, the sound she created was otherworldly.

The young Hylian smiled as he got up and strode over, a small blue instrument in hand.

Sona acknowledged his arrival and offered a kind smile, still playing on her etwahl, though the instrument released soft sound on its own that seemed… happy?

Link opened his mouth to greet her but the bluette's eyes wandered down to the instrument in his hand. Following suite, the blonde smiled and held up the ocarina for his friend to see before bringing it up to his lips. The sound that was produced was a jolly tune, refreshing Link's memory of a certain goron who danced with a renewed spirit to this.

He stood there, eyes closed, playing _Saria's Song_ for what felt like a small eternity, the fragrance of the forest washing over him in a gentle breeze. He was miles away from calling himself a musician, but Link was still proud of himself for memorizing various songs over the course of his journey.

Sona eyed him with an impassive look. She cocked her head to the side – observing the ocarina – before she smiled at Link and returned her attention to her own instrument, the etwahl playing an elegant and cheerful song. Its rhythm was hectic yet peaceful, and continued for longer than Link's song.

Had it not been for the knowing smile at the end, Link probably would've let it slide. He brought the ocarina back to his lips, playing Zelda's Lullaby with great enthusiasm. The soothing tunes were sounds of royalty, the power in them having helped Link throughout his journey.

He shot the Maven of the Strings a knowing gaze, happy to see her pout in turn. Her instrument resonated deeply as she spun to face the Hylian, her _Hymn of Valour_ knocking him down.

Normally it would've hurt but the power in her attack had been decreased enough. Link dusted himself off and readjusted his cap while Sona looked like she was ready to giggle, impossible as it was.

The Hero of Time chuckled and smiled slyly at the woman. With instrument in hand, he played short melody and immediately made his way to under the nearest tree.

The bluette stared at him with a puzzled stare until something cold landed on her face and prompted her to gaze up. The sky darkened above her and she was hit in the face by something small and cold again… and again… and again… until it was a downpour, soaking the woman just before she found shelter under a tree.

The two traded glances.

Link smiled at Sona who pouted at him. But soon, she smiled back at him, her etwahl chiming with a bright light that hit the blonde. Seemingly unharmed, he looked at her puzzlingly until eyes widened.

He was dancing!

His dancing was awkward and all over the place, but surely he noticed that his steps was gradually leading him back out in the rain, soaking him.

While the "stun" didn't last long, the rain was coming down so fast that it didn't need much time; Link was drenched from head to toe as he made his way over to Sona, who smugly smiled at him as he leant against the tree.

A sigh left his lips. He extended his hand towards her, smiling apologetically.

The Maven of the Strings smile was sincere and she shook his hand with a happy little tune from her instrument she suddenly leant in-

Link's eyes widened as something soft pressed against his cheek for but a second, yet its warmth lingered.

-and kissed him, shooting him a playful smile as she resumed to pluck strings, the tunes awfully similar to the blonde; he smiled back and brought the ocarina to his mouth, playing along with Sona.

They would be stuck there for a while, but neither really minded.

**Fin.**


End file.
